


Piloting through life

by Callmyname



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname
Summary: This is not a Batman fic, although Batman may well appear, as might the Joker.It is actually meant to be a series of linked stories:Near futureFar future.All in my post-apocalyptic timeline





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am drunk (but only very slightly) and very tired.

I originally joined this site to write fiction. 

Not particularly based around any "fandom" .

In practice, I never wrote anything.

Well, some of what I wrote vanished into that place where lost files go..

Okay. 

First things first; turn this into multi9hapter!


	2. In the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where I flesh out ideas for my pilot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I play around with alternative universe versions of 1960s onwards. Ie stuff I have - and will - live through.
> 
> Actually, there is enough material running around in my subconscious to write a few extremely large books. 
> 
> Huh.

Island life - a good way to appreciate the limits to growth.

Dams.  
Flying  
Building networks  
Going abroad  
Sailing

Going to work.  
Learning to fly  
Engineering training.


	3. End of story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to find a closure point. Yeah, I guess that is where we have..?
> 
> Complete climate breakdown.  
Or.. ?

Somewhere far away from where anyone was watching, a gentle flow of water had started. Its all very well, worrying but actually it was all far too late to fix it.

I had tried and tried to explain what was going to happen. By now, everyone either accepted the bloody obvious, or they were as crazy as they had made me feel over the years. Crazy and stupid. 

I wish I could feel vindicated, but actually the huge depression that had struck me down in middle age was a simple sane set of feelings caused by knowing that everything I had ever fought for, loved, cared about, dreamed about was in vain. 

Now all the worst nightmares were coming to pass, and the waters were going to rise - not in the way that the general public insisted in defending themselves against. With their stupidly optimist sandbanks. No, with a roar of a thousand tidal waves hitting their cute beach huts. Sweeping all before them, a baptism that would wash away a few more sins than anyone would comprehend. 

Hah.


End file.
